The present invention relates to surgical instruments, with examples relating to cardiovascular pacing devices, systems for controlling such devices, and methods for using such devices. “Surgery” generally refers to the diagnosis or treatment of injury, deformity, disease, or other conditions. In a variety of surgical procedures, it may be desirable to stimulate the heart using a pulsed current via a bi-polar probe or other device. Such pacing may be desirable, for instance, after an ablation procedure has been performed on a heart in order to determine how successful the ablation was. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a device operable for use in both ablation and pacing procedures. The foregoing examples are merely illustrative and not exhaustive. While a variety of techniques and devices have been used to pace the heart of a patient or perform other procedures, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has previously made or used an invention as described in the appended claims.